fanwork_sigmafandomcom-20200215-history
48x1
"48 Days" Written Sketch * Written sketch Summary * The game is introduced * Yutoku is shown dueling Black Fire. Black Fire uses his burn effects on the right timing to make Black Fire that hinders the opponent, getting all the bonuses. * Yutoku would win the duel but crashes. * He is bummed and complains that no wonder he's still called "The Rookie" since he can do nothing and has no style, even though he's been playing for a month now. His winning ratio is also going below 50%, and he doesn't even have enough bonuses to buy snacks, let alone upgrade his vehicle. * As he was about to leave, he ends up in a space along the rest of the gang. Silence reveals himself and explains that they're in a personal space created by him, and explains about the origin of the game, saying that there's more to this "game" than they think, and that they will soon get to know what he's talking about. He then declares that in 48 days, he'll defeat the admins and conquer the game, with the help of them - the "Winner Five". Featured Duel: Yutoku vs. Black Fire Black Fire makes the first corner and earns the right to go first. Turn 1: Black Fire * Activates "Foul Alcohol" and "Ascending Soul". * Normal Summons "Foul Fire Fly". ** "Foul Alcohol" activates (Yutoku 4000 → 3800). * Activates its effect, tributing "Foul Fire Freak" from his hand and Ritual Summoning "Foul Fire Factory". ** "Foul Alcohol" activates (Yutoku 3800 → 3400). ** "Ascending Soul" returns "Freak" to his hand. * Activates the effect of "Factory" (Yutoku 3400 → 3000). * Sets 1 card. Turn 2: Yutoku * Black Fire activates the effect of "Factory" (Yutoku 3000 → 2600). * Normal Summons "Momen" and Special Summons 1 "Cotton Token". * Activates "Where Arf Thou?", adding "Fire Eater" to his hand. * Activates "Micro-Teleporter". * Sets 2 cards. * During the End Phase, the effect of "Where Arf Thou?" kicks in. ** Activates the effect of "Fire Eater", reducing the damage to zero. about how he's handled the damage now, but Black Fire mocks him saying that he couldn't even destroy his 1000-DEF monster Turn 3: Black Fire * Activates the effect of "Factory" (Yutoku 2600 → 2400). * Normal Summons "Foul Fire Freak". ** "Foul Alcohol" activates (Yutoku 2400 → 2100). * Switches his other monsters to Attack Position. * Yutoku activates his face-down "Brave Sacrifice", destroying the "Cotton Token" and Black Fire's "Fly". ** Activates "Zero Storm", wiping Black Fire's Spells/Traps. ** The effect of "Teleporter" activates, and he Summons "Zero Golem". ** The effect of "Momen" activates (Yutoku 2100 → 2700). Turn 4: Yutoku * Activates the effect of "Momen", Special Summoning a "Cotton Token", and switches "Momen" to Attack Position. * Attacks "Factory" and "Freak" with "Momen" and the token, with "Zero Golem" shuffling all of them into the deck. * Attacks directly with "Golem" (ATK 400) (Black Fire 4000 → 3600). Turn 5: Black Fire * Normal Summons a second "Freak". * Activates "Foul Clone". * Tributes "Freak" and "Clone" to Ritual Summon 2 "Foul Fire Fiend" from his hand. ** Activates their effects (Yutoku 2700 → 2100). * Attacks and destroys "Golem" with one "Fiend" (ATK 1600 → 800) (Yutoku 2100 → 1300). ** Activates the effect of "Brave Sacrifice", searching for a monster. ** The effect of "Teleporter" activates, and Yutoku Summons "Tuning Gum". * Attacks and destroys "Tuning Gum" with the second "Fiend". * Sets 1 card. Turn 6: Yutoku * Normal Summons "Kinka-Byo". ** Special Summons "Tuning Gum". * Tunes "Tuning Gum" and "Kinka-Byo" to Synchro Summon "Formula Statue". ** Adds "Foul Clone" to his hand. Turn 7: Black Fire * Activates "Call of the Haunted", reviving "Fly". * Attacks and destroys "Statue" with the weaker "Fiend". * Attacks directly with the stronger "Fiend". ** Yutoku activates the effect of "Fire Eater" (Yutoku 1300 → 2900) (Black Fire 3600 → 5200). didn't read the full lore of "Fire Eater" * Activates the effect of "Fly", tributing his three monsters to Ritual Summon "Foul Fire Fantasm" still during the Battle Phase (Black Fire 5200 → 4000). * Attacks directly. ** Yutoku activates the effect of "Battle Fader". Turn 8: Yutoku * Banishes "Formula Statue" from his Graveyard to Special Summon "Momen" as a tuner, and Summons a token. * Normal Summons "Pseudo-Star "T"". * Tunes "Momen", "Fader" and the token to Synchro Summon "Baby Wyrm". ** Activates "Foul Clone". ** The effect of "Pseudo-Star" resolves. Black Fire's * Suicides "Pseudo-Star "T"" (Yutoku 2900 → 800). ** The effects of "Baby Wyrm" and "Clone" activate (ATK 2100). ** The effect of "Pseudo-Star" activates, reducing the ATK of "Fantasm" to 0. * Attacks and destroys "Fantasm" with "Clone" (Black Fire 4000 → 1900). ** The effect of "Baby Wyrm" activates (ATK 4200). Yutoku would win attacking directly with "Baby Wyrm", but he crashes, so the duel ends with no result. Duel V2 At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell "Speed Universe" is activated for both players. Yutoku releases the clutch too fast so his engine dies out at first. Dark Spark wins the first corner, so he chooses to go first. Turn 1: Dark Spark * Dark Spark: 01 Speed Counter * Activates "Ascending Soul". * Normal Summons "Foul Fire Fly". * Activates its effect, tributing "Foul Fire Freak" from his hand to Ritual Summon "Foul Fire Factory". ** The effect of "Freak" activates, letting him add a Level 3 Ritual Monster (Yutoku 8000 → 7700). ** The effect of "Ascending Soul" activates, letting him retrieve "Freak". * Activates the effect of "Factory" once (Yutoku 7700 → 7600). The Solid Vision hinders Yutoku's sight and forces him to fall farther behind. * Sets 2 cards. * Yutoku attempts to catch a bonus, but Dark Spark uses the effect of "Factory" again in the right timing, making Yutoku unable to catch it because it hinders his sight and forces him to slow down (Yutoku 7600 → 7500). * Dark Spark's Hand: 2 ("Freak" and another Ritual Monster). Turn 2: Yutoku * Dark Spark: 02 Speed Counters * Dark Spark uses the effect of "Fire Fly", tributing "Freak" from his hand to Ritual Summon "Foul Fire Fiend". ** The effect of "Freak" activates, letting him add a Level 2 monster to his hand (Yutoku 7500 → 7300). ** The effect of "Ascending Soul" activates, letting him retrieve "Freak". *** Before it resolves, Spark chains with the effects of "Factory", "Fiend" and "Flammable Area" (Yutoku 7300 → 6850 → 6400). * Yutoku rushes to activate "One Day of Peace", worried that Dark Spark will burn him too fast, trying to buy time to gather the cards he needs. ** Dark Spark chains with the effects of "Factory" and "Fiend" again before "One Day of Peace" resolves (Yutoku 6400 → 5950 → 5500). The Solid Vision of both effects makes Yutoku lose balance and almost crash, so he starts riding even more carefully. Yutoku would lose a Speed Counter, but he has none. * Sets a monster and 2 cards. * Dark Spark's hand: 3 ("Freak", the monster he searched, and the card he drew with "One Day of Peace") * Yutoku's hand: 3 Turn 3: Dark Spark * Dark Spark: 03 Speed Counters * Yutoku once more tries to catch a bonus, thinking "One Day of Peace" will protect him, but Dark Spark activates the effect of "Factory" regardless, hindering Yutoku. He explains that even though Yutoku won't take damage, the Solid Vision can still hinder him. * Activates "Powder World", thanking Yutoku for helping him speed through his deck and draw his key card one turn earlier. this point, Spark explains/Yutoku realizes that Spark's deck has an exponential damage ability * Activates the effects of "Factory" and "Fiend" again to hinder Yutoku while the effect of "One Day of Peace" still apllies. * Yutoku activates his face-down "Magnet Shield", flipping his face-down "Steel Scorpion 2". "Factory", "Fiend" and "Fly" are all forced to attack it, though "One Day of Peace" prevents Yutoku from taking piercing battle damage. * Dark Spark's hand: 3 ("Freak", the monster he searched, and the card he drew with "One Day of Peace") * Yutoku's hand: 3 Turn 4: Yutoku * Dark Spark: 04 Speed Counters * Dark Spark activates the effect of "Factory" once. ** Yutoku activates his face-down "Bad Aim", destroying "Powder Field" (Yutoku 5500 → 5050). * Normal Summons "Scrounging Goblin" and activates "Back-Up Rider", increasing its ATK by 1500 (ATK 2500). Yutoku notes that if he destroys "Factory", it may bring out an even more troublesome monster, and will trigger Spark's effects, so it's better to attack "Fiend" even if it won't be destroyed. * Attacks "Fiend" (Spark 8000 → 7000). ** The effect of "Goblin" activates. *** Spark chains with the effect of "Factory", also chaining the effect of "Fiend", which would negate the effects of Yutoku's "Goblin", but the effect of "Magnet Shield" doesn't allow "Fiend" to target "Goblin", so only "Factory" resolves (Yutoku 5050 → 4600). * Spark activates the effects of "Fiend" to inflict damage, but Yutoku chains with "Red Robbin' Goblin", negating its effect and granting them to his "Goblin". * Sets 1 card. * Dark Spark's hand: 3 ("Freak", the monster he searched, and the card he drew with "One Day of Peace") * Yutoku's hand: 1 Turn 5: Dark Spark * Dark Spark: 05 Speed Counters * Activates the effect of "Factory". ** Yutoku chains with the stolen effect of "Fiend", negating the effects of "Factory". * Activates "Pot of Desires", drawing 2 cards. ** Yutoku activates his face-down "Indigo Robbin' Goblin", saying he can't afford rare cards of his own, but he can "afford" Spark's. He banishes 10 cards and draw 2. * Sets 1 card. * At the end of the turn, all of his monsters are destroyed by the effect of "Scorpion". ** "Flammable Area" Summons a "Fire Token", while "Factory" Summons "Foul Fire Filament". ** Spark activates "Revenge Reborn", reviving all of his monsters (Spark 7000 → 6000). * Dark Spark's hand: 3 ("Freak", the monster he searched and another card) * Yutoku's hand: 2 (one of them being "Pot of Desires") Turn 6: Yutoku * Dark Spark: 06 Speed Counters * Switches "Goblin" to Defense Position. * Normal Summons "Momen" in Defense Position with its effect. * Activates "Double Spell", discarding 1 card to activate Spark's "Revenge Reborn", reviving "Steel Scorpion 2" in Defense Position. jokes that that's a lot of defense, though that won't do; Yutoku retorts that he's wrong, because it's exactly when he's driven to a corner and has to play this defensively that his favorite monster appears to rescue him * Links "Goblin", "Momen" and "Scorpion" to Link Summon "Robin Chains of the Silent Nights". ** Adds "Violet Robbin' Goblin" to his hand. * Activates "Violet Robbin' Goblin", adding "Pot of Desires" to his hand. * Activates Spark's "Pot of Desires", drawing 2 more cards. this timing, one of the cards Yutoku takes from the top of his deck to banish could be his Code Card, and he becomes really nervous when he realizes it, quickly inserting it in his ban zone * ("Robin Chain" combo) Turn 7: Dark Spark * (uses "Freak" and the Level 2 monster he searched to Ritual Summon his ace) Turn 8: Yutoku * Dark Spark: 08 Speed Counters * Yutoku makes the ultra-hype speech, but ends up drawing "Seven Tools of the Bandit", so he ultimately crashes on purpose so that he doesn't lose his pose. Featured cards